The True Love's Taste
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: Sequel to my previous fanfic Can't Stand The Desire. It has been a year since their first kiss, and Akari doesn't remember anything from it. Rated T just for being safe. As obvious, this is Yuri. AkariXChinatsu pairing. Based on the second season's episode 10. :3


Hi! Welcome to this Yuri-writer's second fanfic. Again, about Yuru Yuri! But no more speaking. To the history. :3

Disclaimer: If Yuru Yuri was mine, it would not be famous. All I own is this fanfic, which is only for entertainment.

#####

"So, you first-years should better take care of things while we're out." Kyouko said, staring at Akari and Chinatsu. She was almost closing the door of the club; only her head peeked in.

Before she could even give her usual bright smile, Yui pulled the girl of the door, annoyed.

"Just let's hurry up. You already said that a million times to them." Yui stated, annoyed.

The blonde stared and smiled at Yui.

"All right, let's go." Kyouko stated.

The door to the Amusement Club was shut, and the other girls couldn't see them anymore.

A little while after the dark haired and the blond girl left, Akari stared blankly at the ceiling.

'Why do I feel such feeling?' Akari asked herself. Her usual cheerful expression suddenly faded, as she thought.

'My chest aches a little, every time I look to Chinatsu-chan.' Akari's gaze turned to the pinkette, who stared at Akari with a questioning expression.

"Akari-chan, are you ok? You look quite thoughtful." Chinatsu stared at Akari.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking it get's a little boring without them in here." Akari said. Her gaze moved towards the floor, again. Lying was something she could do, and with an almost perfect precision.

However, Chinatsu suspected Akari was lying to her, but decided to pass on.

"You're right. They're quite lively." The pink haired girl stated.

"Hmm." Akari sighed.

Chinatsu stared at Akari, doubting her previous affirmations.

"Are you sure you're really ok?" Chinatsu stared at Akari.

Akari looked up to see Chinatsu's face a little close to hers. She couldn't help but blush a soft shade of red.

Sighing, Akari gave in.

"I feel like there is a gap into my memory." Akari stated.

"A gap, huh?" Chinatsu asked, looking to the red haired girl.

The previous situation Akari experienced in Chinatsu's house was not present in the girl's running memory. She could not remember of anything, from Chinatsu chasing her –and ending up kissing her– to her sudden instinct reaction of kissing the girl back.

Chinatsu, unanswered, decided to take the first step.

"You're a bit tense, Akari-chan." The pink haired girl stated, moving her hands toward Akari's shoulders.

Akari's conscience dropped in as something told her not to let Chinatsu touch her like that.

"What are you going to do?" Akari asked, her self-defense instinct activated.

"I'll massage you." Chinatsu smiled.

Akari stared at the smiling girl. The conscience of consequences suddenly striking her.

'If comparing to her drawing skills, I'm about 99% sure I shouldn't let her do that. Aww no. Really not.' Akari thought. Her imaginations of how this thing would go really did not help.

"Well… I don't think you really have to do that." Akari smiled and waved her hands in a negative reply.

"Don't worry. My sister says I'm pretty good at it." Chinatsu stated.

"Oh well…" Akari looked down and smiled. 'Dang, how I get out of this?' The scarlet haired girl thought.

"Yaaaa, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari stated.

Akari was lying at the floor while Chinatsu sat at her butt with her hands massaging Akari's back.

"See? Isn't it relaxing?" Chinatsu smiled.

Wrong to Akari's previous thoughts, Chinatsu's touch was delicate but still intense. It was definitely enough to make Akari feel completely well and relaxed.

"I agree with your sister." Akari stated, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you feel better now?" Chinatsu said, her eyes sparkling.

"I swear I feel so great now." Akari stated.

The enjoyment tone in the red haired girl's voice made Chinatsu's heart skip a beat. Someone other than her sister enjoyed something she made.

"Usually, when I present homemade stuff to people, they make weird faces like they did not like it…" Chinatsu stated.

"… So it's pleasing to hear you liked something I did." Chinatsu smiled tenderly to the other girl.

Akari sat up and looked to Chinatsu.

"You're pretty good at it, Chinatsu-chan." Akari said.

"Thanks." Chinatsu's smile widened; her cheeks gaining a soft red color.

Hours later, Akari made some tea.

"So, try it." Akari stated, pointing to Chinatsu's full tea cup.

"Yes." Chinatsu smiled softly and picked up the tea cup.

Only a few sips of the tea were enough to make Chinatsu's face light up.

"Amazing, Akari-chan." The pinkette stated.

"I'm glad you like it." Akari said, taking another sip at her tea.

Chinatsu closed her eyes and a smile quickly formed on her lips.

'So… she doesn't remember it.' Chinatsu thought. The things they have done before, on her home… Akari did not remember.

'She did really act a bit unusual.' Chinatsu wondered if the Akari from before was really Akari.

"So, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu called for the girl.

"What's it?" Akari replied smiling.

"That thing… the gap on your mind… how does it feel?" Chinatsu asked.

Akari looked to the ceiling, her smile faded away and a more serious look took place. She placed her indicator finger on her lips and turned her gaze at Chinatsu.

"It's quite strange, I have to say. It's like something is about to change. I mean, in me." Akari stated.

"I don't get it at all… you mean, what's going to change?" Chinatsu asked.

"I don't know at all." Akari stated.

Silence took place as both of the girls gazed away. However, Chinatsu broke the silence.

"Is it about me?" Chinatsu said, going right to the point.

"Not really." Akari said, this time, failing to lie.

"You can't lie to me. You've been like this all day." Chinatsu's smile faded on a more serious look.

Seeing that it would be useless trying to lie to Chinatsu, Akari gave in.

"It's my heart. It aches." Akari stated.

"What do you mean?" Chinatsu gazed at Akari.

The red haired girl landed a hand on her chest.

"It's like an intense storm is willing to get out. I don't understand what is making it, but I'm sure it has something to do with that gap in my memory. I feel like there's something in it making this feeling generate." Akari stated.

Chinatsu stood in silence, signaling Akari to keep speaking.

"It's a vague feeling. All I can remember is that day you ran to me, then later, I fell asleep." Akari stated, she moved her hand from her heart to her head.

"I'm sorry." Chinatsu stated.

"That's ok. You're not related to it." Akari replied.

"Of course I am! If I wasn't why you would have lose your memory? It's my fault." Chinatsu stated, a worried look on her face.

"And even, since from that day you've been different towards me. I was able to see something different on your smiles and gazes." Chinatsu stated.

"That's not right. I'm always the same." Akari stated.

"Not after the kiss." Chinatsu stated.

A killing silence took place on the Amusement Club Room. Akari stared blankly at Chinatsu. Not a single word left her mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_It's not going to hurt you Akari-chan." Chinatsu stated, her voice making Akari's heart faster the beating._

_Every try to stop Chinatsu was useless. The pink haired girl locked lips with Akari making the girl unable to feel her heartbeat anymore._

_Akari's mind was in a mess. She could not think anymore. She gave in to her own previous asleep but now turned on instinct and replied the kiss. The soft feeling on the connection between their lips made both girls desire reach up a level beyond imagination._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akari's mind stopped running. The big realization of things on her mind was just too much information to process. Her subconscious was sending the messages to her conscious part of mind.

Then, after all the mess everything lined up.

Chinatsu came closer to Akari and waved her hand in front of the red haired girl's eyes.

"Akari-chan, are you still there?" Chinatsu asked, her face had a very worried look.

"Of course." Akari closed her eyes and smiled.

"I realize things now, Chinatsu-chan." Akari's smile was soft.

Chinatsu stared in disbelief. Did she remember what happened between them?

"I was not expecting that reaction of yours, Akari-chan." Chinatsu stated.

"I guess it happened out of consciousness. Or I have a second personality." Akari finished.

"Well…" Chinatsu tried, but she couldn't say much.

Chinatsu and Akari stood close to each other. Akari looked to Chinatsu while the pink haired girl stared at the floor.

"You're the one who changed towards me, Chinatsu-chan." Akari stated placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Akari-chan…" Chinatsu gazed at Akari's deep purple eyes.

"I couldn't forget that day, even if it's a year that passed by." The pinkette stated.

Akari stood in silence. Both of the girls hearts racing.

"It hurts to know you don't remember it at all. After what we did…" Chinatsu said with a sad tone.

Akari stared at the girl's pink hair. Her expression changed to an almost imperceptible smile.

"Chinatsu-chan." Akari stated.

"What?" Chinatsu gazed at Akari.

Akari moved her hand from the girl's shoulder and cupped Chinatsu's face. She wiped a tear from the girl's cheek. Their heartbeats were out loud; their breathing, heavy.

"I love you."

Akari came closer and ended both their pains. They locked lips softly then parted up.

All they could do was to stare at each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Akari-chan." Chinatsu stated.

The girls joined their lips together and let their bodies fall on each other. They hugged close to each other making the warmth rise as they kissed deeply. They did not worry about anything anymore, just caring to feel the taste of each other's lips. A soft, intense taste. The taste of a true love.

#####

Yay! Second fanfic. Please, make my day and send a review. :3

~Pantera Shouri


End file.
